1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for quantitatively dividing a zigzag folded sheet of paper and also to an apparatus for carrying out the method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sheet of paper folded in a zigzagged form is used such as output displaying paper of a computer, for example. This kind of paper has a plurality of linear perforations formed therein in the direction of its width and disposed at regular intervals in its lengthwise direction, and is required to be continuously folded at the positions of the linear perforations so that the divisions formed between the adjacent linear perforations are successively piled up one on top of another is a zigzagged form and to be divided by cutting off the folds into units each composed of a prescribed number of divisions.
The step of continuously folding a sheet of paper to allow the divisions to be piled up one on top of another in a zigzagged form has already been mechanically automatically carried out. However, the step of dividing the folded and piled sheet into units each composed of a prescribed number of divisions by cutting treatment has been effected separately. In order to obtain the aforementioned units, therefore, it has heretofore been required to count a prescribed number of divisions constituting a unit and divide the sheet into a number of units after the folding step and to longitudinally accumulate the units so that the folds may be in alignment with one another. Thus, the conventional work for quantitative dividing requires much time and labor and is very inefficient.